


Glitch

by AlannaO



Category: Glitch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaO/pseuds/AlannaO
Summary: WWlll ended three years ago; the nuclear warfare has caused the world to become a mutated wasteland. Over 10.6 billion dead and the few thousand lucky either became an abomination, died trying to survive, or are still fighting for their lives.We are those lucky few...In this story we follow Dj and her crew on a quest to find the truth out. What happened?





	Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be more understanding but if you have any suggestions or concerns, let me know!

_ September 17, 2107. _

WWlll ended three years ago; the nuclear warfare has caused the world to become a mutated wasteland. Over 10.6 billion dead and the few thousand lucky either became an abomination, died trying to survive, or are still fighting for their lives. 

_ I’m one of those people. _

My name is Dj Osiris, 16 year old female from Revere, Massuchusettes. My sister, Samantha and I were the only two in our family to survive; well we think we are the only ones…

_ We aren’t sure yet. _

I looked around the abandoned house. It was all torn and destroyed, the lights were smashed and the windows were in pieces. The sound of the crackling glass under my feet were the only thing I could hear; oh and Samantha's complaining.

"C'mon, there has to be food somewhere here," she whined. 

"Go check that room too the left and I'll check here," I ordered. I head into the next room and to my surprise, I found nothing but scraps of broken metal and half of what I thought to be a table.

Right as I was about to head into another room, I saw something shining in the dimly lit room.

I followed the rays of light to the broken table. Thankfully I looked again or else I would have missed the half opened drawer. I picked up the torn cloth that was hiding the sharp blade…

_ A butterfly knife. _

I picked the weapon up and inspected it. It had a metal skull design on the handle and it seemed to lack much rust at all. 

“The cloth saved you a whole bunch of trouble, didn’t it, Little Guy?” I talked to it as though it was human.

My father had taught me how to use this when I was eleven. I started to play around and swing it from finger to finger in a swift motion.

I was so focused on the knife that I didn’t even hear Samantha come through the door.

“Hey, have you found any fo--AH!” 

** _SLAM! _ **

I opened my eyes and I saw Samantha frightened and still. The blade right above her head, slammed into the dark wooden walls.

“Do ya’ mind trying not to kill me?!” Samantha hissed.

“Awe, c’mon, it’s just practice for when you become clinically insane,” I teased. Samantha still seeming to be twitchy from almost getting stabbed in the head, I grabbed the knife out of the wall with a tug.

I swung it around my arm and closed it mid-air, catching it and putting in my charcoal hoodie pocket.

“Show off,” Samantha chuckled. 

Pleased, I headed off towards the exit. I picked up my black bag that sat near the entrance of the building. 

We repeated the process over and over again; search for food and purified water. After six houses, we got a total of two Snicker bars, four cans of beans, and one can of fruit salad. Enough to last us a little more than a week.


End file.
